we meet again
by haileybird23
Summary: rated M and sometimes T...TROYELLA STORY
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Rated T-just to be safe….

i dont own any of the charecters that belongs to disney:)

* * *

The day of Graduation. Gabby, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad are sitting in their chairs waiting for them to call there names. Gabby whos been cring all day looked up at Troy and smiled.

Troy looks down at her and gives her a peck on the lips and whispered in her ear. "We still have the summer." He winks at her and stands up when the Anouncer called the class of '08.

They got on stage in dead silence. Hoping she wound'nt cry Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

The wildcats made there way off the stage 10 minutes later. Gabriella started crying her eyes out and Troy put his arm around her waist.

"Hey...everythings cool as long as were together right?" Troy said.

She nods and kisses him on the cheek. "I just cant get the fact out of my head that the wildcats wont be the same anymore."

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say_

Later that night the gang was having a party at sharpay's house. Gabby stoped crying 3 hours before.

"Ok guys!" Sharpay yelled over the beaming music.

Gabby giggles and turns down the music. They all gathered around Sharpay.

"We are doing sleeping arangements now! ok so...Taylor and Chad are together in a room, Troy and Gabby, and me and Ryan can sleep in our own rooms" She smiles and walks to the kitchen to get a soda out.

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

* * *

**4 years later...**

Gabriella was fixing some papers on her desk as her students entered the room.

"Good morning class!" She smiles and everyday that she sees her class she remembers one of her dreams came true, to become a teacher. The one dream that did'nt was a special one that she wanted in high school. Now she doesnt know if she wants it anymore.

_And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

To be with Troy, was her dream. It did'nt come true. She knew it was gonna happen. They went their separate ways. She remembers the night they both left. Crying, hugging, kissing, and breaking up. Yeah, breaking up they had to. They didnt know if they would see each other ever again. That was the worse thing that happened to her ever. That one night in June, when they left at exactly 8:38 p.m. they havent seen each other since, or even talk.

Gabriella snaped out of it when she heard a thud and looked up and sees two of her students, Brady and Bobby fighting. Bobby punched Brady in the face. Gabriella ran up to them.

"BOYS! sit down now!" She yelled and the boys quickly sat down afraid. Gabriella never yelled at her class unless it was really bad, and yeah that was bad.

Jack heard Gabriella yell and ran in her classroom.

"Gabriella, is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah Couch. Just two boys who earned themselves D-hall for fist fighting." She smiled at the couch she known for years. Also her neighbor and her ex-boyfriends father.

"Which boys?" Jack looked around to see one with a bloodly nose and the other with a black eye.

"Bobby, Brady get up now!" Jack yelled as the boys shoot up and walked to him, scared.

"yes sir?'' they said in unison.

"Your coming with me, bye Gabriella." He waved and walked out the door with the two boys following behind him with their heads down.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

The class did their work in silence while Gabriella graded papers and checked her e-mail. She had 4 new messages, she opened the first one.

_Gabby,_

_Hey i havent talked to you in 4 years. Its making me sad. _

_I'm gonna try your cell later but i heard you followed _

_your dreams. I'm so happy you became a teacher._

_I'm moving back down there and im gonna vist_

_my favorite friend and school at the same time._

_(I'll always be a wildcat) Hope to see you soon. _

_Oh and im moving there on Tuesday. Knowing _

_you when you read this it will be Monday so_

_i guess ill see you tomorrow._

_love,_

_Sharpay_

She smiled and was excited she gets to see her friend again. She deleted the e-mail and opened the next one.

_Hey Gabby,_

_Im gonna be in town this week! Meet me and Sharpay_

_somewhere its gonna be a blast. I'll be there tomorrow,_

_cant wait to see you!_

_luv ya!_

_Taylor_

Now that she knew both of her friends was gonna be there she so happy. She looked at the clock and smiled.

"Hey guys, you have 20 minutes until the bell. You can stop what your doing and talk." She smiled bigger and got up from her desk. And turned on the radio.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends foreverLa, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever_

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

_As we go on, we remember All the times we had together_

_

* * *

_

**Tuesday After school...**

Gabriella is sitting at her desk putting the grades on her computer when she heard a knock on the classroom door.

"Come in." She said without looking up.

3 people walk in the room and closes the door behind him.

"Omg Gabby! you look so different!" Sharpay ran up and huged her.

Gabby giggles and stands up. And hugs Taylor and Chad.

"How are you guys doing?" Gabby asked looking at them.

"Great, we all lived on the same street and now are moving back." Taylor said with a smile on her face and holds Chads hand.

"Oh good, and i can see you guys are still a couple." Gabby said with a huge smile on her face.

"CHAD!" A man yelled from the hall.

"Uh...couch?" Chad said turning around to face him.

"Long time no see." Jack walked to chad and shook his hand.

"So, Sharpay what are we doing today?" Gabby asked. while the boys talk.

"Oh just going out to eat and shopping!" Sharpay smiled.

"Man, last time we went shopping was 4 years ago. I missed that." Taylor said with a smile from ear to ear.

"DAD?!?" A voice said from down the hall.

Jack laughs and calls back. "I'm in room 214!"

* * *

**AN: ok so thats the first one...hope you like :)**

**xoxo**

**hailey**


	2. Practice

Rated T-just to be safe and sometime M so if your young i wouldnt read my stories….

i dont own any of the charecters that belongs to disney:)

* * *

A little boy walked into the room first smiling and walked straight to Jack. 

"Who's Gabriella?" He whispered into Jack's ear. Jac smiled and pointed to Gabriella. The little boy ran up to Gabriella and she kneeled down to get to his height. Gabriella smiled.

"Hello." The boy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey cutie, whats your name?" Gabriella asked looking into his bright blue eyes that she's seen somewhere but doesnt know where.

The boy smiled again. "My names Alex." The boy looked into Gabriella's eyes and saw her smile. "Your very pretty, Gabriella." Gabriella was shocked and looked at the boy. She looked at him from head to toe. His dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and his smile.

"Thank you. Your a very sweet boy, how old are you?" She asked confused but also stunned that a little boy standing in front of her called her pretty.

Alex held up three fingers. "Three but im gonna be four in a month." Alex smiled proudly.

"Alex?" A voice came from the hall getting closer and closer.

"DADDY!" Alex yelled excited.

A tall man with bright blue eyes with light brown hair walked in the room. Alex's eyes grew big and ran up to him. The man picked him up and huged him. While a shorter man stood by the door watching quietly.

"Hey man, whats up?" The man asked Alex.

Gabriella stood there stunned as the familiar voice talked to the boy. Without thinking what she was saying she looked at the man again. "T...Troy?" She was there frozen as the man looked up at her and put Alex down. "Go play with mommy." He said as Alex ran out the door grabing a shorter man's hand and they ran off. The man looked back at Gabriella.

"Troy, i have to watch Alex today do you mind coaching practice with Gabriella today?" Jack asked looking at Troy to Gabriella.

"Yeah sure, what team?" Troy asked not taking his eyes off Gabriella.

"Just an athletics, they play every sport. Gabriella knows what to do, and which sport comes first." Jack said running out the door.

Gabriella looked at her watch and then back up at Sharpay, Taylor and Chad.

"Guys, call me at 7 tonight. Im already late for practice." Gabriella said as everyone nodded. "Oh and Shar, can you get my red back from under my desk?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay smiled and grabed a red bag that said Wildcats on the front in bold letters. She handed her the bag and looked at Troy.

Gabriella put the heavy red bag on the desk and unziped it. She took off her black heels and put them in the bag. She was about to take off her shirt when someone interruped her.

"Whoah, whoah. what are you doing?" Chad asked with a shocked look on his face. Gabriella looked at him and laughed. She took off her shirt to reveal a teal bathing suit top.

"Stop overreacting Chad." Gabriella managed to say threw her giggle. She took off her skinny jeans to reveal teal bathing suit bottom. She put everything in her bag and ziped it up; put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Are you guys staying here or going home?" Gabriella asked and picked up her bag about to walk out the door.

Sharpay, Taylor and Chad looked at each other. "Uh...i think we will watch your athletic group. Who would of guessed Miss. Montez here is a coach." Chad smiled and they all walked out the door.

* * *

**Swiming pratice...**

"Ok, Ladies come over here!" Gabriella blew her whisle as all the ladies walked over to her.

"Girls, this is..." Gabriella wanted Troy to introduce himself. She looked at him giving him a look to finish what she was saying.

"Coach Bolton." Troy finished looking at all the girls in the eye, one bye one.

"Ok now that we got that done with, 6 lines...go!" The girls run and get into 6 even lines waiting for Gabriella to blow her whisle.

"Ok, guys do 20 laps each...ready...set..." She blew her whisle as 6 girls jump into the water and swim back and forth.

* * *

**Basket ball practice...**

The girls where playing a game while Gabriella watched closly at them.

"Finally, something i know how to do." Troy said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, the boy talks." Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to a girl sitting on the bench. The girl was reading a book, waiting to get in the game.

"Cannon, what book is that?" Gabriella asked sitting down next to her.

"Uh, hey coach. umm...history." The girl laughed and looked up at the others playing the game.

"Reeves! bench!...Cannon go show me what you got." Gabriella smiled and patted her on the back and stood up.

"Ok coach montez." She smiled and ran on court.

* * *

**End of practice...**

All the girls left while Gabriella took a shower and put on shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out to see Troy shooting hoops in the gym.

"Hey." She walked over to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey"

"You've gotten better from highschool." She smiled.

"Yeah, i've been playing for a team but i quit." He put the ball down on the ground.

"Oh"

"I would have never thought you would be a coach. I knew you wanted to be a teacher." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, your dad offered me to. Only because im a fast swimmer."

"Oh, last i saw you, you couldnt play basketball. have you improved." He asked picking the ball back up.

"No." She smiled big. "Can you teach me how to make it in the hoop?" She asked bitting her lip waiting for the answer.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

**AN: i dont really like this chapter but...oh well im sick so im sorry.**

**if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me at anytime **

**xoxo**

**hailey**


	3. News

Ok guys im sorry but we meet again storys are not going the way i want them to so im not gonna do them...im making a new series:)

Xoxo

hailey


End file.
